Les petits secrets
by Pirate Cosmique
Summary: Matthew à un problème : personne ne le voit. Mais parfois, ce problème peut se révéler être très utile. [OS] PruCan


**Bonjour / Bonsouaaaar C:**

 **Ça fait longtemps un peu, hein ? Alors, oui, j'ai complètement craqué mon slip sur cette fanfic (mais en même temps, après Gilbert torturé de briser l'innocence de Matthew en couchant avec lui et Gilbert héroïnomane tombant amoureux de Matthew accro à la MDMA, c'est peut-être pas plus mal huh !). D'avance désolée pour les images mentales bizarres que vous aurez après ça ~**

 **Comme son nom l'indique, cet OS est trèèèèès largement inspiré d'une chanson de Giedré intitulée « Les petits secrets ». Si vous ne connaissez pas, filez écouter ça parce que c'est pas mal drôle (oui, j'aime Giedré, beaucoup, ceci explique peut-être pourquoi je suis aussi vulgaire) :D**

 **On pourra me dire que Matthew est OOC et je vous répondrais : oui, complètement. C: C'est assumé. KESTUVAFER.**

 **Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions (bonnes comme mauvaises), ça me fait toujours très plaisir et ça m'aide à m'améliorer ! J'en profite également pour remercier encore ceux qui ont laissés des reviews à mes précédentes fanfics ! Je vous aime et vous souhaite d'agréables fêtes de fin d'année (ainsi que beaucoup de courage à ceux qui ne sont malheureusement pas acceptés par leur famille pour x ou y raison).**

 **Bonne lecture ~**

 **/!\ WARNING** **: Cette fanfiction aborde pas mal de sujets autour de la sexualité. De la sexualité pas très rose guimauve/ « classique », voilà.**

 **Disclaimer** **: Hetalia n'est toujours pas à moi, étonnant vu le traitement que je réserve aux personnages à chaque fois :/**

* * *

On peut dire ce qu'on veut, la vie de nation, c'est quand même plutôt sympa.

Non, vraiment. Tu loges dans les meilleurs hôtels, mange dans les meilleurs restaurants...

Oui, la vie de nation c'est super.

Si on oublie les meetings.

Ô choses terriblement ennuyeuses que sont les meetings.

Les meetings c'est bruyant, parce que tout le monde en profite pour y régler ses comptes dans le genre « Pourquoi laver mon linge sale en famille quand je peux en faire profiter littéralement le monde entier ? »

Il y fait particulièrement chaud aussi, parce que 197 personnes s'énervant dans son coin ça fait vite monter les degrés Celsius.

Et 197 personnes qui s'énervent ça fait 394 aisselles qui suent, mine de rien.

Oui, s'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle toutes nations est d'accord c'est que les meetings c'est pas tellement la folie. Et que personne n'aime ça

Sauf moi.

J'aime bien les meetings. Et ce, même si personne ne semble connaître mon prénom et si personne ne prend la peine de me saluer, me prenant, au pire, pour mon insupportable frangin America (non, je t'aime bien Alfred ce n'est pas la question mais c'est vrai que tu es... Envahissant par moment tu vois ?)

En fait, on peut même aller jusqu'à dire que j'adore ça.

Je me poste là, à ne rien faire, me contentant de mettre mes mains toujours trop froides contre ma tasse de chocolat bouillante (toujours, toujours accompagnée d'un ou deux pancakes au sirop d'érable). Parfois, je fais semblant de prendre quelques notes en hochant la tête d'un air intéressé pour me donner bonne conscience. Parfois, je gribouille des caricatures sur mon cahier (parce que, bon sang, imaginer Lovino déguisé en tomate avec un Spain lui courant après la bave aux lèvres c'est définitivement _drôle_.)

Mais la plupart du temps, j'observe. Scrute attentivement toutes ces nations qui ne me offrent pas un regard.

Ludwig, par exemple.. Mon bon vieux Ludwig. Si droit dans tes bottes, l'air assuré et la voix grave. Toujours sérieux et impénétrable. Stoïque. Je sais pourquoi aujourd'hui tu as les yeux un peu plus cernés que d'habitude... Et pourquoi ton amant, Italie, ou Feliciano de son joli petit nom, dort carrément sur la table alors que ce n'est pourtant pas l'heure de la siesta... Encore une fois, vous vous êtes disputés une bonne partie de nuit, je me trompe ?

Ah, si seulement Italie savait... S'il savait que non, tu n'as pas craqué pour une autre bombe italienne et que ce n'est pas parce que tu es trop « fatigué » que tu n'arrives plus à le faire grimper au rideau... Ah, s'il savait que son très cher époux n'a aucun problème érectile quand, le sommeil l'ayant emporté, il se couche nu, ses jolis pieds aux courbes affolantes perdus dans les draps froissés... S'il savait, peut-être que tu serais bien moins susceptible.

Et toi, Lituanie, qui te mouve sur ta chaise en grimaçant, passant ta main dans ta nuque puis sur ton dos. Toi qui est toujours si discret, si effacé en la présence d'Ivan. Si introverti. Je sais très bien pourquoi tu détournes toujours les yeux en rougissant à chaque regard de ton bel amant. Tout le monde sait ici que Pologne aime les poneys. Mais savent-ils aussi que, le soir venu, c'est toi que cet excentrique blondinet chevauche avec sa cravache et ses bottes de cuir ? Que ton mal de dos est, genre, totalement du à Feliks et ses 60 kilos et que c'est parce que tes cuisses et tes flancs sont couverts de bleus que tu ne cesses de gesticuler ?

Et... Toi, Papa. Toi qui me fais un petit clin d'œil et un signe de la main pour me dire « Hey, Matthie, je t'ai reconnu ! » si tu savais comme c'est embarrassant de t'imaginer à quatre pattes sur le tapis en train de supplier Daddy. Toi, Papa, si fier, si noble, le port de tête haut... Ou passe ta célèbre classe à la française quand tu enfiles ta jolie jupe à carreaux ? Celle que tu met pour les grandes occasions. Celle que Daddy aime remonter lentement avant de laisser sa main s'abattre sur ton fessier cambré.

« Petite salope », est-ce bien là le charme du français ?

Je connais chacun de vos rituels, chacun de vos gémissements par cœur. Les mots qui vous excitent et parfois vos plus grandes peurs. Je sais tout de vous.

La collection de Hentai de Kiku.

Les soirs d'orage difficiles de Lovino.

Les portraits de Matthias par Norvège.

Et la collection de poupées de Tino.

Je sais tout.

Est-ce pour cette raison que les meetings ont pour moi un tout autre goût ?

* * *

Comme à chaque fin de meeting, Matthew se précipita dans sa chambre, chose qui ne surprenait même plus son frère Alfred bien trop occupé à faire maudire le monde entier devant sa console (ou à se dégorger le poireau, au choix).

S'écroulant sur son lit, il laissa un large sourire manger son visage un peu rosé.

Et enfin ce cher Prusse. Si mystérieux et inquiétant. Si imposant et charismatique... Serait-il aussi respecté si l'on venait à être au courant de son petit hobby ? Si l'on venait à savoir pourquoi PERSONNE n'avait le droit d'entrer dans « sa petite pièce », celle bien cachée tout au bout du couloir au fond à droite ?

Matthew ne pu s'empêcher de glousser, sortant de sa poche une petite feuille rose bonbon ornée de petites fraises sur les bordures. L'écriture sur celle-ci n'était pas des plus soignées mais le masking-tape fleuri et les points sur les i en forme de petits poussins trahissaient un certain soin de la part de l'auteur qui consignait tous ses jolis carnets dans une pièce aux jolies couleurs pastel.

 _Cher Journal,_

 _Aujourd'hui il était là, à la réunion. Comme toujours d'ailleurs. Il avait son si awesome sweat-shirt rouge. Tu sais, celui avec une feuille d'érable imprimée sur le devant... Et tu sais quoi ? Cette fois, il portait aussi un bracelet tressé blanc et noir ! Je n'ai pas réussi à détourner le regard et Ludwig m'a encore tapé sur les doigts. Cher Journal, je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que c'est un signe. Et s'il faisait ça pour moi ? Ce serait terriblement awesome non ? Oh... Mon stylo tremble un peu en écrivant ça..._

 _Ludwig pense que je n'ai aucune chance avec lui. Mais moi ce que je pense c'est que c'est un vieux frustré. Il est vraiment à cran en ce moment. J'crois que c'est un peu à cause du petit Italie. Il a tendance à crisper la mâchoire quand je prononce son nom... J'vais mener ma petite enquête la dessus._

 _D'ailleurs ! J'ai encore perdu un de mes sous-vêtements ! C'est le troisième depuis le début de la semaine ! Trois ! C'est dingue non ? Pourtant je suis certain de les laisser toujours à la même place... Je suis sûr que c'est cette andouille de Ludwig, quand je te dis qu'il est insupportable en ce moment._

 _Je vais aller manger. J'te tiens au jus!_

 _xx Gil_

 **Il y a tant de choses qu'on ne saura jamais...**

Matthew soupira d'aise, portant la si précieuse feuille contre son cœur gonflé de tendresse avant de la poser sur sa table de chevet encombrée d'une cinquantaine d'autres petites feuilles semblables.

Une fois bien calé dans ses nombreux coussins, il fit glisser de sous son oreiller un petit tissu noir contre lequel il frotta délicatement sa joue, le humant à plein poumon jusqu'à s'en noyer. Une main particulièrement câline migra plein sud.

\- H-hn...

 **Le monde est tout plein de petits secrets.**


End file.
